Frozen Fire & Burning Ice
by ThePixieDustPoet
Summary: We’ve all read the stories of when Draco comes across Ginny’s diary, but what happens when Draco’s the one with the lost diary? –Will Ginny see through the mask to the frozen fire inside Draco- the fire he’s just waiting for someone to ignite? S
1. Frost Bitten

Frozen Fire and Burning Ice

Summary: We've all read the stories of when Draco comes across Ginny's diary, but what happens when Draco's the one with the lost diary? –Will Ginny finally see through the mask to the frozen fire inside Draco- the fire he's just waiting for someone to ignite? Could Ginny be that someone- does she want to be- would he let her be? It all starts with a run in before breakfast, and grows…Tons of questions- summary sucks, but please read and review! My first Fan Fic! Draco's 7th year, Ginny's 6th 

Rating- eh…PG-13…I tend to get carried away sometimes J 

E-mail: thepixiedustpoet@yahoo.com SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS FOR STORY LINE TOTALLY WELCOME! 

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NADA! I love Draco- but I claim no rights to him! …Wish I owned him and all the other wonderful characters from the wonderful Harry Potter books, but I don't. All the characters are completely J.K. R.'s! 

Any of the lyrics will be quoted! The band or singer will be underneath, most will be from Linkin Park, but some won't. J Like I said, I own NOTHING! 

A/N: I'm going to TRY to keep each character true to the books, but I'm starting to think I'm going to fail miserably! So please be patient with me! I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frozen Fire, Burning Ice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Frostbitten

"It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go, Than face all this pain here all alone. Something has been taken, from deep inside of me. A secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see. Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played. 

If I could change I would.

Take back the pain I would.

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would.

If I could.

Stand up and take the blame I would.

If I could take all the shame to the grave I 

Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played. 

If I could change I would.

Take back the pain I would.

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would.

If I could.

Stand up and take the blame I would.

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would. 

Sometimes I remember, the darkness of my past. Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I think of letting go, and never looking back. And never moving forward, so there would be no past. Just washing it aside, all of the helplessness aside. Pretending I don't feel misplaced, is so much simpler than change.

It's so much easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb.

It's so much easier to go, than face all this pain here all alone. (Linkin Park)"

Yes, This was what he felt, over and over again- It never ended. Writing the lyrics with so much emotion behind each letter, the force and weight of his feelings caused his silver quill to scratch through the thick journal paper. Holding himself from lashing out, from crying out, from getting out, Draco sat with perfect posture- frozen in an icy statue hiding the burning inside. His tears were searing his eyes, but he would never let them out- never. He wanted to let it all come streaming out- let everyone see the real Draco. The Draco that was just a young 17-year-old boy, still longing to be truly loved- to be touched and held in someone's- anyone's arms. But Malfoys didn't feel this way. Malfoys didn't think or act that way, Malfoys didn't cry. Malfoys…(he was crushed to finally accept)…didn't love. 

With a stone face he closed his journal and put his writing things into his desk. Placing his journal into his bookcase and swinging it over his shoulder, Draco took a quick glance into the mirror, snarled, and bounded away from his dorm in search of breakfast, and an outlet for his grief…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flipping her red locks, humming under her breath, and skipping down the corridor, Ginny Weasley was ecstatic. At long last Harry Potter was finally noticing her the way she had always dreamt he would. -Finally he saw her as more than just Ron's little sister, he finally saw he as the attractive fiery red head she was! …Well, at least that's what she had gathered last night when he had started to flirt with her. Ginny flushed at the wonderful memory and increased her pace towards the Great Hall as she recollected exactly what had happened. 

Hermione and Ron had gone to 'sleep' for the night. (Both Ginny and Harry knew that they were only waiting for the chance when all of Gryffindor house would fall asleep so they could come back down and snog; but neither cared) They laughed at the thought and continued to talk as they lay by the warm fire. Ginny became quiet as she watched the embers sparking and popping in the fireplace, and that's when it had started to happen. Harry inched closer to her and caught her hand in his. Smiling, she looked into his eyes as he then dared to move closer. Soon she was resting with her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, and his head lightly propped in the nook of her neck. They continued to laugh and talk of quidditch and other normal subjects until Harry yawned and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

"Speaking of quidditch, I've got a game tomorrow right after breakfast. I've got to get some sleep if I'm going to keep our winning streak up," Harry said with a soft smile. Ginny slightly nodded in agreement. 

"You'll be there, won't you?" Harry asked quietly into her ear.

"Of course Harry," was all Ginny could manage to say without her voice squeaking from joy. Harry smiled and gently stood.

"Good. Night Gin Bug," and he uncomfortably patted her on the head before dashing upstairs to bed. 

Ginny smiled at the memory. It was truly crazy, but she was positive he liked her until that horrible pat on the head. Had that been his subtle way of telling her he thought she was a great kid, but still just a kid? Thinking that over, Ginny was in her own little world when a boy came flying around the corner, knocking both Ginny and himself to the floor.

"WHO THE DEVIL!?!?!!?" screamed a familiar voice.

OOOOhhhhhhhhhh, no. Not Draco. Ginny began to scitter away hoping he wouldn't see her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was positively flying through the corridors! If he was going to get some food before they closed breakfast, he was going to have to move fast! Just as he was about to cross the last corridor to the Great Hall, BOOM! He was lying flat on his back skidding across the marble floor! Within a second he was back on his feet mad beyond all belief! 

"WHO THE DEVIL!?!?!!?" he bellowed down the hall. Then he saw her. Grabbing at her things and crawling across the floor in an obvious attempt to get away. Draco laughed to himself, she had a damn good right to be afraid of him, after all, he was the one person her brother and Potter couldn't save her from. 

"CHRIST WEASEL! What were you thinking of!!!????" He laughed to himself again as he watched her push away more with every step he took towards her. She was kind of endearing, in a tiny kitten sort of way. He watched her as she leaned forward to grab the last of her things. 

"I..I didn't mean to. I was only thinking of Harry P…" Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth. Potter! SHE HAS BEEN THINKING OF POTTER! She's just like every other girl in the blasted school! 

"Potter. I believe his last name is Potter, Weasel. Maybe you should stop daydreaming about him. He'll just end up breaking your heart in the long run. He'll move on to some beautiful long legged BRUNETTE and leave you in his wake. -Leave you devastated and still longing for him the way you've always longed for him. You'll go back to being Weasley's little sister." He had meant to say it with a sneer and as much venom as he could muster, to really make it drive home, but the exact opposite had happened. He had kneeled down and placed his hand on her hand. He had even used a 'compassionate' tone. Looking into her deep brown eyes, he suddenly felt a wave of warmth fun up his arm straight to his heart. It was fantastic, like nothing he had every felt before. The gentle heat slowly wrapped around his heart and he loved its presence. Eyes locked, Draco leaned forward and into Ginny, though not touching her. He watched he milky complexion give a slight shiver. Was she feeling the same thing?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny couldn't believe it. What Draco had said really did make sense, and they way he said it really made it seem as if he cared if Harry broke Ginny's heart. Draco looked down, taking her small ink blotted hand into his large perfect one and looking her in the eyes. As if by magic Ginny felt an icy breeze sweep up her arm and into her heart. Its sharp cool chill felt wonderful inside of her flaming body, and she was delighted by the way it made her feel. She watched as Draco blinked slowly, as if something was soothing him, and then with his shining silver eyes watching hers, he leaned forward. He was so close she was sure he was about to kiss her, but he never even touched her. He came even closer, millimeters away from her skin. Suddenly, as Ginny realized that she wanted him to touch her, and extra blast of icy breeze shocked her heart and involuntarily she gave a slight shiver. He was watching her. He was so close. She felt his lips brush the nape of her neck and streams of frozen delights drifted through her body from the contacts. He leaned into her even more, then gently whispered, his lips barely grazing her ear,

"You forgot this," as he brought a tattered quill from behind her, gently swaying it in front of her face. Slowly Ginny raised her hand to his, but before she could take the quill, Draco scooped her up into his arms and into the air. Shocked, Ginny gazed into his sparkling eyes, to suddenly see them melt away, and there Ginny saw something, though just for a moment before his eyes refroze and he placed her feet gently back on the ground. She knew it. In the instant his eyes had revealed that he _did_ care for her. Her lip began to tremble and she leaned up to kiss him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as Ginny realized his feelings for her. Alarmed, he watched as she leaned up, arms wrapped around his neck, to kiss him. Did he want this? -Of course he did! But this was different, she wasn't like Pansy, or any of the other Slytherin girls he had kissed before, there was more here. There was something happening, he realized, as his body slowly began to heat up at Ginny's contact. She was up against him now, gently bringing his face down to hers. The heat was coming from her, he knew it, and it was like nothing he had ever known, nothing he could ever hope to know. It was wonderful, ...it was Ginny Weasel, er, Weasley. Then it happened, she shivered again and in an instant her lips were on his, and the taste was like nothing he could have dreamed. Red-hot sweet and cinnamon spicy, his senses ran amuck. It was delicious, Ginny Weasley's kiss was delicious. He began to deepen their kiss, wanting to press the taste into his memory forever, wanting more of it, wanting to fill his entire body with the wonderful sensation. As if on cue fire erupted from Ginny and surged into him, wave by wave. Filling him like he wanted to be filled. He began to give her butterfly kisses all the way up her jaw line and back again. 

"oh, Harry…"Ginny whispered. 

Harry??? HARRY????? HARRY!?!?!? Draco became out raged and threw Ginny away from him, sending her reeling backwards. 

Suddenly all of the heat sensation disappeared. His body became cold and frozen once more as he watched Ginny come back to her senses and try to explain.

"Draco, I, I... I didn't mean," Ginny started, but Draco interrupted her.

"Oh stop trying to make an excuse you little good for nothing weasel! Save them for your precious Potter! I'll be sure to enjoy telling him what a little tart he's got- I'm sure the Gryffindor boys will love passing you around after Potter's had his way with you!" It was poor venom- each word slicing through Ginny heart like it was tissue paper. 

"Draco, please!" Ginny pleaded as he snatched up his things. She grabbed his arm but he yanked it away.

"The names Malfoy, Weasel." He looked her up and down once, a smirk forming on his handsome face. "Not like that meant anything, just a bit of snogging with the Easy Weasley." Draco laughed out loud at his rhyme and left for breakfast. Even as he did so all of his being wanted to turn and run back to her. To take her in his arms and tell her what she meant to him. But what did she mean to him? Why was he so upset that she had said Harry? Then it hit him as he sat down at his table and watched her enter the doors. No, it couldn't be, he couldn't love her after a few kisses…could he?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The names Malfoy, Weasel." He looked her up and down once, a smirk forming on his handsome face. "Not like that meant anything, just a bit of snogging with the Easy Weasley." Stunned Ginny watched as he turned and left her alone in the empty hall. She hadn't really heard what he was saying. She had only watched as his eyes betrayed his words. While he sat there yelling at her, trying to tell her she meant nothing to him, that it was all just a bit of fun and games, his eyes gave away his hurt and his pain. They gave away his disappointment, and most of all, his jealousy. They even told her how much he needed to be needed, and how horrible it has been for her to call him Harry, when he was finally trying to show her how much he cared. All this time had had teased her the most for a reason. All this time he had secretly cared for her. Entering the Great Hall Ginny looked over the Slytherin table searching for him. When she saw him, she suddenly realized how cold and deserted she felt. Without him everything was dull and pointless. Why? A few kisses and now he was the reason she was living? That didn't make any since at all, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes away from him. She felt bare without him, frozen, …frostbitten.

…she didn't even notice when Harry reached up and pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her gently on the cheek.

…but a young blonde, fierce looking Slytherin across the room did…and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Ok, how did I do???? Good??? Bad??? Please review, because if no one reviews I'll be all sad and think its sucks and not want to post again. Plus, since I'm like addicted, I'll probably post again soon- if you review! ;) Please do! Remember, this is my first fan fic!- so please help me out and tell me what ya think!

Oh, ok guess what, chapter two is gonna have some quidditch action, and of course, more Draco/Ginny action! J 


	2. Till Tonight

Frozen Fire and Burning Ice

Summary: We've all read the stories of when Draco comes across Ginny's diary, but what happens when Draco's the one with the lost diary? –Will Ginny finally see through the mask to the frozen fire inside Draco- the fire he's just waiting for someone to ignite? Could Ginny be that someone- does she want to be- would he let her be? It all starts with a run in before breakfast, and grows…Tons of questions- summary sucks, but please read and review! My first Fan Fic! Draco's 7th year, Ginny's 6th 

Rating- eh…PG-13…I tend to get carried away sometimes J 

E-mail: thepixiedustpoet@yahoo.com SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS FOR STORY LINE TOTALLY WELCOME! 

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NADA! I love Draco- but I claim no rights to him! …Wish I owned him and all the other wonderful characters from the wonderful Harry Potter books, but I don't. All the characters are completely J.K. R.'s! 

Any of the lyrics will be quoted! The band or singer will be underneath, most will be from Linkin Park, but some won't. J Like I said, I own NOTHING! 

A/N: I'm going to TRY to keep each character true to the books, but I'm starting to think I'm going to fail miserably! So please be patient with me! I hope you enjoy!

Another A/N: OMB! YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so pumped, I've all these ideas, enough for at least 5 new chapters because of you're encouragement! Thank you sooo much! Please keep the feed back and I'll keep the chapters coming too! J hehe, and by the way, ' peaceoutgrlmehi', I feel the exact same way! - you'll see! J 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frozen Fire, Burning Ice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Till Tonight

__

WHAT!?!?!?!?! No, no, Potter did _not_ just do that! He had _not_ just pulled Ginny lightly onto his lap _AND KISS HER ON THE CHEEK_! That's _my_ cheek, _mine_…_MINE_! Draco watched, furious, boiling under his skin and Ginny glanced down at Potter with a dopey little smile. Within a second Draco felt a pain deep inside as he realized he wanted to be the one sitting at the Gryffindor table making his precious Ginny smile. He felt the need to be the one to make her laugh, felt the need to be the one she came to when she felt down. He wanted, he _needed_ to be everything to Ginny Weasley.

__

-At that very moment Draco watched as Potter lifted a piece of bacon and quietly fed it to Ginny (who seemed to only half notice). Draco couldn't help but smile as Potter finally realized that Ginny was sweeping the slytherin table with her eyes. That's right Potter, she's sitting in your lap; but she's looking for _me_. Smirking, Draco stood and made his way out the hall- making sure to walk past the Gryffindor table. He looked up with a mock look of surprise on his face and took a few steps toward Potter (who wrapped his arm around Ginny protectively) ha! 

"Well look at that! Congratulations Potter! Landed yourself a real pretty one there." Potter looked stunned, as did any other student that happened to hear. -He smirked as _'What is Draco up to?_' screamed across everyone's minds. …This was going to be more fun than he thought…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's heart began to pound. He was walking up; oh please don't let him see me on Harry's lap! Oh please! -No, it was too late, he was coming over. Harry paced an arm around her, as if to protect her from the big bad Malfoy. Was she still a little kid to him?

"Well look at that! Congratulations Potter! Landed yourself a real pretty one there." -WHAT??? Ginny's mind raced. What was he doing???? He's going to drop a bomb, I know he is, he's going to tell everyone that we had just finished snogging out side and …and

"Mmmm, I've always wanted a 6th year as a pet too. She's an adorable little thing isn't she?" Draco said patting Ginny's cheek. -She'd fix him. She snapped and almost bit his hand! There! Some pet!

"Oiy! …A little feisty though. Looks like you've got some training to do Potter. Where'd you get this one, Hagrid? Oh… that's right, she's a Weasley… Guess they're all raised like wild animals. -I'm sure her parents did the best they could, which isn't saying much." Ron was fighting against Hermione to leap out of his chair.

"You Shut-up Malfoy! -You say one more thing about my sister, and I'll, I'LL" But Draco cut Ron short

"Send your MudBlood tart after me? Or maybe Harry's new shag toy?" That's it, Harry was up in a bolt. Before he could get to him Draco was just about out the door. "Right, better leave you to break her in then!" and with a quick meaningful glance at Ginny, a smirk at Ron, Hermione, and Harry he sauntered away. 

As Harry and the guys started ranting about what had just happened, Ginny dashed after him, clearly forgotten by everyone else. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, better leave you to break her in then!" and with a quick meaningful glance at Ginny, and a smirk at Ron, Hermione, and Harry he sauntered away. The moment he was safely inside an abandoned classroom, Draco dropped to the floor, his back against the cold stone wall. His face was solemn. He had just snooped his enemies, but he felt no joy. He was actually _hurting_. It was supposed to be the opposite! Why was he the one feeling defeated? Without realizing it, Draco had the urge to go back in and actually apologize, but he swooped down and smothered the thought. What's happening to you Draco? He was squatting with his head in his knees when he felt her whisper into his ear.

"Thank you." Head still in knees, Draco didn't reply. He didn't know how. He had just called her a pet, and a bloody shag toy, and she had _thanked_ him. When Ginny repeated it again he whispered in a hoarse voice, 

"What have I done worth thanks? I made fun of you Ginny. That doesn't deserve thanks." He placed his hands over his blonde head as a strand brushed across his face. He was crying. -Draco Malfoy was actually crying. Nothing had happened to him, and he was crying. -He was a disgrace; definitely not worth thanking.

"Oh Dra… Malfoy. You don't see what a wonderful thing that really was, do you? You don't know how terrific that was of you." Terrific, wonderful??? She must have the wrong person.

"I'm crying Ginny. If doing wonderful and terrific things makes you cry and hurt inside, it's a wonder anyone does them at all. -I'm crying, and I never cry. Something's not 'terrific', something's terribly wrong." He rushed in a raspy whisper.

"…And it's fantastic that you're crying." Oh she's lost her bloody mind!

"Dear lord Ginny, kissing me didn't mess you up this much did it?" She laughed. Jolted, Draco sat straight up. Had he really made her laugh?? It was a beautiful laugh, so happy and amused. Not like his forced laughs. It was natural. He had made her truly laugh. Looking at her, knowing his face was covered in tears, he saw her smile for him. That smile, that smile right then had belonged to him. She had given it to him, not Potter. He looked at her face realizing how gorgeous she really was. Not super-model pretty, but natural gorgeous. 

"Well are you going to explain or am I going to have bring you to the medical wing. -Though I doubt they have anything to cure the remnants of snogging with such a charming young man as myself." She smiled again, Malfoy:2 , Potter: 0 Yes!

"What you said in there is wonderful because now they all think you really hate me. And you're crying is fantastic because it showed you have a heart and taught me that you don't really like to make fun of others. …That you are capable of compassion." She reached out and brushed a stray hair away from my face.

"Why is what I did terrific?" he said, kissing her hand.

"Because now they'll never suspect us." Draco raised his eyebrow. Was Ginny Weasley coming on to him?

"What do you mean by that my dear?" he said, leaning close to her face, twirling her hair.

"You didn't really think I was actually going to settle for Harry after kissing you, did you?" she said somewhat amused and smiling softly. 

"Good god, what _was_ I thinking?" he said, smiling and pulling her to lay down with him against the wall with her head against his chest.

"Why did you tease me when I was younger" she asked gingerly as she played with the bottom of his robe. Taking her other hand in his, Draco softly answered, 

"How else was I supposed to get you to notice me?" she laughed, then sighed- realizing how true it was. She never would have talked to him if I hadn't stirred some sort of emotion in her, even if it was anger and fear.

"Listen, we'd better get to classes. Promise to meet me here after dinner?" Ginny nodded yes. Draco, desperately not wanting to leave, grabbed his things, then snatched her up into his arms. Grazing her lips with his, though not really touching or actually kissing her, he moved his way to her ear, which he nibbled at softly before growling, 

"till tonight sweet Virginia, till tonight" and vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she stood alone in the classroom Ginny began to think. Would she settle for Harry? Or was she really settling for Draco?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah, I know it wasn't much, but I've got soo much in my head, soo many ideas for this story, that I have to keep the chapters short so I don't get carried away and use them all at once! J hope you understand. Ok, PLEASE REVIEW! 

Also, I know there's no diary entry in this one, but I'm saving it for the next chapter! You're going to love it! And soon- GINNY GETS THE DIARY! HEHE! Ok, gtg! Please review!


	3. The Last Fight

Frozen Fire and Burning Ice

Summary: We've all read the stories of when Draco comes across Ginny's diary, but what happens when Draco's the one with the lost diary? –Will Ginny finally see through the mask to the frozen fire inside Draco- the fire he's just waiting for someone to ignite? Could Ginny be that someone- does she want to be- would he let her be? It all starts with a run in before breakfast, and grows…Tons of questions- summary sucks, but please read and review! My first Fan Fic! Draco's 7th year, Ginny's 6th 

Rating- eh…PG-13…I tend to get carried away sometimes J 

E-mail: thepixiedustpoet@yahoo.com SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS FOR STORY LINE TOTALLY WELCOME! 

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NADA! I love Draco- but I claim no rights to him! …Wish I owned him and all the other wonderful characters from the wonderful Harry Potter books, but I don't. All the characters are completely J.K. R.'s! 

Any of the lyrics will be quoted! The band or singer will be underneath, most will be from Linkin Park, but some won't. J Like I said, I own NOTHING! 

A/N: I'm going to TRY to keep each character true to the books, but I'm starting to think I'm going to fail miserably! So please be patient with me! I hope you enjoy!

Another A/N: OMB! YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so pumped, I've all these ideas, enough for at least 5 new chapters because of you're encouragement! Thank you sooo much! Please keep the feed back and I'll keep the chapters coming too! J hehe, and by the way, ' peaceoutgrlmehi', I feel the exact same way! - you'll see! J 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frozen Fire, Burning Ice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Last Fight

Just as Draco left the classroom, he heard shouts coming from down the corridor near the Great Hall. Oh snipes, Crabbe, Goyle! As he sped down the corridor Draco wasn't sure what he would find. Maybe Crabbe pinning some poor 3rd year Gryffindor to the wall as Goyle demanded him to apologize for eating the last chocolate chip muffin? It was always something along those lines with those two. But when Draco turned the corner, he couldn't believe it. 

"Goyle, I'm warning you! You push me one more time and you'll be eating marble you half wit hog!" Ron hollered as Goyle shoved him against the stone wall. What one earth? What was Goyle doing? Draco made it a strict rule that no one messed with the 'Dream Team' unless he was there, and even then things never got _physical_. At this age they were real wizards- and wizards never _fought._ That's what wands and duels were for. Before Draco had time to react, he heard Harry shout:

"Crabbe, I've had enough of you to last me a life time! Get away from me or I'll sock you one good!" Lord! They hadn't brought Potter into this too had they? What WERE they thinking? -Not that they couldn't take the two Gryffindors, just that it wasn't civilized to do it without a good reason. Right at that moment, Goyle turned to see Draco staring at them.

"Oiy, Malfoy, give me a hand over here. The red head's bein' fussy t'day!" he managed as he and Ron fumbled around along the wall. 

"Hey, Malfoy, over here, I saved Potter for you. Just wait till you find out what he said, you'll wanna beat him up right!" Crabbe said from a few feet away. Just then Ron pulled back a fist and was just going to hit Goyle in the face when Goyle ducked, making Ron fly forward knocking Draco square in the jaw. As jabs of pain pulsed in his jaw, Draco reached out and tackled Ron to the floor. Just as he was beating him bloody (with more effort than he thought it would take), Harry socked Crabbe, and they went at it as well. Over whelmed, Hermione finally came to her senses and grabbing her wand froze everyone right where they were. With his fist a few inches from Ron's eye, Draco bellowed through clenched teeth,

"YOU HAD BETTER UNFREEZE ME GRANGER! HELPING OUT YOU'RE PIMP ISN'T GOING TO GET YOU ANYWHERE IN LIFE. MUST I REMIND YOU THAT HOGWARTS IS _NOT_ A WHORE HOUSE!" Outraged, Hermione flung Draco away from Ron with the flick of her wand. With a few more flicks she had separated Harry and Crabbe as well. Damn her, damn her! Draco grabbed his jaw- finally released from the freezing spell. Even through his pain he managed a snarl when he saw Hermione kneeling down examining the bleeding Ron. This was what it was supposed to feel like. He was proud he had knocked the piss out of Weasley! No more wanting to _apologize_! With a surge of Malfoy pride from somewhere deep inside, he folded his arms and leaned casually against the wall. 

"Right. Goyle, what was this all about then?" Draco asked, curious what had provoked the fight in the first place. Even though he wanted to sit down and rub his jaw (which was screaming at him and sending waves of pain strong enough to knock him out) he didn't. He just watched as Potter (holding his ribs) slid down to lay on the floor. Goyle walked over (obviously untouched) while Crabbe limped. 

"Well, like Crabbe was starting to say, after you left, Potter and Weasley started talkin all wrong about you, and then had the nerve to go on and curse the hole of Slytherin house! Now, we weren't about ta take that kind o' talk, and when we stood up for our house, they gotz all whiney and then that's when Weasley started throwin' punches." Goyle explained as he helped Crabbe lean against the wall. 

"Thas Nawt tru" Ron managed, trying unsuccessfully to stand up. Hermione laid him back down, deciding she was going to have to bring the to the medical wing. 

"Control your temper Weasley, or do I have to beat you to a bloody pulp… Oh wait, I already did that, " Draco said was a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle laughed and playfully punched him. 

"Wait till Dumbledor hears about this." Potter bellowed from five feet away. Amused, Draco walked over and kneeled in front oh him. Potter, Potter, what a fool. He thinks he's king of Hogworts, well I'd hate to burst his bubble, oh wait, I'd love to. With a smirk Draco drawled, 

"Honestly Potter. I don't think he'll be amused to find out his precious Gryffindors have started a fight. Let's not forget it was Weasley who threw the first punch." Growling, Potter stood up and looked Draco in the eyes. Draco didn't understand what any girl could see in them, a dull green with nothing special.- Not like his sharp intuitive silver. Suddenly Harry looked behind Draco and sighed. 

"It's alright Ginny. Ron will be fine. We'll just get him to the medical wing for a check up." Draco's eyes slid shut. Nooo, noooo! Why couldn't she have just stayed in the room! Shit! He felt Potter brush past him and he laid his forehead against the cold stone wall. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see Ginny's eyes crying. He didn't want to have to accept that he had made her cry. He didn't want to know that he had hurt her. Then something inside of him said, '_she's just a Weasley, suck it up!_' Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face Ginny. She was standing there looking down at Ron with disbelief. Harry had his arms wrapped around her, cradling her. Draco wanted to be the one to hold her and cradle her, but he couldn't move. Ginny's eyes met his. They were breaching with tears, cracked and broken from the pain and searing with the anger.

"Did you do this?" She questioned through clenched teeth. When he didn't answer she took a deep breath and said with emotion, 

"DID YOU DO THIS?" 

"Yes." Draco swallowed hard. What was he going to say now? What was she going to say now?

"Why? Why?" Ginny asked, taking a step toward him. Draco thought for a second, and before he could stop himself, he snarled

"He's just a weasel, and I felt like it." WHY!?!? Why had he said that!? No! DAMN THE MALFOY IN HIM! He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. He wanted to brush it away, but Harry beat him to it. God he hated Potter.

"Right. You're heartless aren't you?"… Nothing, he had frozen. Oh god. No. No god, please! Don't let her hate me!

"Look at him Malfoy" she had spit his name like it was poison in her mouth. No god, please!

"Look at what you've done to my brother… just because you felt like it." Draco looked down at Ron. Suddenly it hit him. He really had busted him up. -Busted him up bad. Draco was filled with remorse as the tears welled up inside of him. He was sorry, he was truly sorry. Just a moment ago he had been proud to have beaten Weasley down, but now, now he wanted to _be_ Weasley. Any beating had to be better than the daggers Ginny's broken eyes were throwing at him; each hitting him straight in his heart. He watched helpless as she backed away into Harry's arms. She looked up at him, then back at Draco. Please no! Don't say it Ginny! Please! …don't

"You're just like your father." That, that was worse than anything Draco had been expecting her to say. It was worse than the daggers, worse than the pain in his jaw. There were no words for how it affected him. He looked from Ron, to Harry, to Ginny. No. He wasn't going to be like his father. He had spent his entire life trying to make his father proud, and now he saw no point in it. No. No.

Hermione said a simple spell and levitated Ron down the hall towards the medical wing; leaving Ginny, Draco, and Harry alone in the hall. Draco watched as Harry whispered into her ear and began to lead her away. NO! He wanted to run. He wanted to stay. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beg for forgiveness, he wanted to beat the hell out of Potter. He was still battling in his head when about 13 students in Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch uniforms. Oh bloody hell. He had completely forgotten. The game! Gaaah!

"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting to start the game!" growled a Slytherin.

Harry punched the wall, obviously upset at himself for forgetting it. 

"I, I don't think I can play. I think I might have a bruised rib," he moaned. 

"And neither can Ron, he's really hurt," Potter added, giving Draco a death glare. The teams sighed and decided to reschedule it for another time- after everyone had healed. They said they'd tell the professors that Harry and Ron had been playing on the stairs when the stair began to move, causing them to fall off and land on another set right below. -It was better than getting both houses in trouble for the battle. Draco nodded, but couldn't speak. He was watching Ginny. He was going to have to do something to get her back. He was going to have to win her heart, or else his life wouldn't be worth living. He just knew it. …he had to have her. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in his private quarters (for being a school prefect), Draco hurriedly scribbled into his journal:

" Memories consume

__

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

(unless I try to start again)

****

Chorus: "I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Tonight"

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

****

Chorus

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

****

Chorus

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Breaking the habit

Tonight (Linkin Park)"

Yes, he was going to change. If that's what it was going to take to get Ginny back, he would change. He would change everything in his life, his goals, his thoughts, even his heart. He would change anything and everything for her. He had to have her…

...And he was going to do anything to get her. 

Then it hit him. Adding a few more songs to his journal, and a few captions here and there, he grabbed it and ran to the Great Hall for dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hehehe, told you I had ideas! Ok, hope you liked this one. Review, tell me what you thought. If I get a good turn out, I'll post practically everyday! J ok, if you have any ideas to help me out, e-mail me! The address is at the top of the chapter!

Another A/N: OK, listen people. I just wanna say something. This isn't like they just met or anything. They've hated each other for years, sure, but they've also been attracted to one another. I'm a hopeless romantic, so I really wanted to get the story going fast, and didn't wanna draw it out with realistic crap. That isn't my style. Plus, they drive flying cars and are wizards, HOW REALISTIC CAN I MAKE IT?? lol, like I said, I'm a hopeless romantic, and I love the, I hate you, love you thing! So if you don't like it, oh well. 

I've got a great twist in the story for one of the next few chapters. Just wait! J REVIEW!

Also, if you like this story, you'll like the ones me and one of best buds wrote! They're under her pen name right now, but soon there will be a joint account for us, where you can come read more great stuff! Her pen name is: Koley Kat, check them out, review, and e-mail me and tell me if you like them. They tend to be funny too. The ones that I worked with her on are: 'When You're Gone' and 'Ron has to Pee'. J hope you like them! 


	4. Read

~* Frozen Fire and Burning Ice *~ 

Summary: We've all read the stories of when Draco comes across Ginny's diary, but what happens when Draco's the one with the lost diary? Will Ginny finally see through the mask of ice to the frozen fire inside Draco? The fire he's just waiting for someone to ignite. Could Ginny be that someone to open his eyes and find the key to his heart, does she want to be- would he let her be? It all starts with a run in before breakfast, and grows… 

Tons of questions, but please read and review! 

Rating - eh…PG-13…I tend to get carried away sometimes 

E-mail: thepixiedustpoet@yahoo.com SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS FOR STORY LINE TOTALLY WELCOME! 

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I love Draco- but I claim no rights to him! …Wish I owned him and all the other wonderful characters from the wonderful Harry Potter books, but I don't. All the characters are completely J.K. R.'s! Any of the lyrics will be quoted! The band or singer will be underneath, most will be from Linkin Park, but some won't. Like I said, I own NOTHING! 

A/N: Ok. Due to some reviews and suggestions, I have something to say. This is my first fan fic, and yes, I really did get carried away too fast. I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry if it's unbelievable, but I have a promise for all of my readers. I am going to slow it all down and 'let things happen naturally'. I thank everyone for telling me the truth about my fic, and I hope that with you're reviews, it will get better. Its only my first fic, and I got really excited and nervous of what people would think, and I admit, I really did get a little _too_ carried away. The rest of this fic, and any other ones I write, will have better pacing - I promise. Also, I promise I have read the books, -the thing is: I read them all like a year ago, so I'm very sorry about the 'Crab' mix-up, and for getting Harry's eye color wrong. Thanks for pointing it out and they have been fixed. Keep reviewing, because I need to do a lot of work to make this a great fic! 

Special dedication: To Katie McDonell and my wonderful Chris! -What would I do without you Chris??? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frozen Fire, Burning Ice 

Chapter Four: Read 

Rethinking his plan, Draco sauntered into the Great Hall and took a seat at his table. Draco wouldn't look up, he couldn't. Who knew what he would do if he looked up and saw Ginny with Potter! Not wanting to take any chances, Draco kept his eyes down and his back to the Gryffindors. Sitting at the table with perfect posture, no emotion, and not moving, Draco was unapproachable. Not one Slytherin attempted to talk to him. Scantly registering the conversations around him, Draco barely caught Pansy say, (take note what I have done with the dialog. I put one enter between every set of words said, just keep reading and you will see what I mean. I also put two enters to seperate the narration (stuff above this comment) and the dialog session   
  


"Ha! There's your proof right there! Told you Harry had it bad! Look at him!" 

"How dumb is Ginny? She keeps scooting away from him!" 

"She's so lucky- cursed with that atrocious orange hair and yet she still lands Potter!" Atrocious orange hair??? Draco must not have heard her correctly, but what were they saying about Potter? 

"Oh Pansy, you missed it! He tried to put his arm around her again! That poor baby, maybe we should bring him over here and show him some real '_affection_'!" Oh God. This was it. Time to go to work. Holding his breath, Draco ventured to slump down into his chair and in a depressed murmur said, 

"You girls only want what you can't have. Maybe if I went after young Granger you'd want me." Already the girls were reacting. His plan was started. They were gasping and placing protective arms around him. 

"You wouldn't" Pansy gasped.

"Not when you've got us!" HA, Pansy's really getting upset. Shouldn't be fawning over Potter like that.

"Oh Malfoy! Don't go falling for _her_!" Like I would ever. Draco almost wanted to stop right there and explain his plan to the whining Pansy and her throng of girls, but he didn't.

"Just look at her! We're much better!" Pansy said, pawing Draco's arm. 

Draco let out an audible sigh and raised from the table. 

"No, no, you all want Potter," and started toward Gryffindor table. Immediately the throng of girls followed him. 

"Don't Malfoy! Please!" 

"Come back!" they called after him. They were soo easy to manipulate. -It was almost disgusting. By the time he reached Gryffindor table, the girls were practically clawing at him, begging him to go sit back down. Oh lord. Here we go. Please let this work. 

"Hermione, charmed as usual," he said kneeling, taking Hermione's hand in his and kissing it gently. The Slytherin girls hissed and begged him not to. He turned to Hermione to see that she had gone blood red. Ha, Draco always knew she had harbored _something_ for him. Well, something besides raw hatred anyway. 

Ok, step two…   


"Listen, I've been _dying_ to get you, alone," Draco said in his most seductive voice. He almost smiled when he saw Hermione tremble. By this time, Ron has realized what was going on; but with a simple wave of his wand Draco froze Ron where he was. With a disgusted face, Draco turned away from Ron as pumpkin juice began dribbling down his jaw. He turned to Hermione. Taking her hands in his, Draco leaned in and whispered into her ear loud enough for everyone to hear: 

"I've been wanting, no, I've been _needing_ to ask you something…" Glancing quickly over at Ginny, he noted that she was just as red, if not more so, than Hermione. Good. This might just work… The Slytherin girls hissed and pawed at him. Looking into Hermione's eyes, he continued to build suspense. 

"I need to ask you if, if…" Then Hermione couldn't take it anymore. 

"What Malfoy? What do you need to ask me?" she said, a little too excited. Smirking devilishly, and summoning all of his strength, Draco replied, 

"If you preferred to be called Finger-Me-Hermione, or the regular MudBlood?" Suddenly Hermione froze. The entire Gryffindor table froze. The Slytherin girls a few feet away burst into howls of laughter, keeling over and supporting one another as Draco smirked and stood. 

All of Slytherin table burst out laughing then, with 'Finger-Me-Hermione' being shouted randomly. Finally Hermione broke down and ran from the Great Hall sobbing. Ron, still frozen, was too furious to breathe- but Ginny wasn't. Leaping from her chair, knocking it over, she darted over to Draco and slapped him hard across the face. 

"How Dare You!" she bellowed for the whole hall to hear. Yes, keep it coming Ginny. Let me have it! Spend all your anger now- don't hold it in! Use it all up so that later when you read you'll understand. Come on, hit me again! Draco's heart was pounding, but he only smirked coolly. Hit me! 

"First you attack my brother and now you insult his girlfriend and my best friend?!?!? STOP SMIRKING!" She was all in his face now. Yes! Come on! 

"You arrogant, self-centered, spoiled twat!" She said driving a finger into his shoulder. She was so attractive when she was furious- red hair flying, brown eyes gleaming, frail body fighting, it was almost arousing. 

"You heartless, frozen bastard!" she said shoving him back two steps with each word. His eyes glittered. Yes, keep it coming! Please, get it out so you can love me again! 

"You ::shove:: rotten ::shove:: no good ::shove:: Slytherin ::shove:: ass!" She had shoved him against the exit doors. Come on Gin, one good hit! That's all it'll take and then all that anger will be out of your system! Please! I need you! Come back to me! Hit me!

"Ooo la la, Easy-Weasley's got her panties in a bunch. Tisk tisk." Draco hadn't wanted to say anything of the kind, but he had to egg her on. -The Slytherin girls were cracking up, and he watched as Ginny turned on her heel to face them. 

"Oh stick a dick in it you Slytherin sluts!" Gin! Draco wanted to laugh sooo hard- the stunned looks on the girls' faces were priceless! He hadn't known Ginny had such words in her! -But he needed Ginny mad at him, not at them. 

"Potter! Control your pet weasel before I have to use a tranquilizer on her!" Ginny whipped around and stormed up to Draco. She was so close Draco could _feel_ the heat radiating from her heaving body. 

"I AM **_NOT_** POTTER'S WEASEL! I AM **_NOT_** HIS PET! I AM **_NOT_** HIS SHAG TOY! **_I AM NOT HARRY'S!_**" She bellowed, punching Draco in the stomach, causing him to fly through the doors and out of the Great Hall! She shoved him up against the corridor wall as she yelled: 

"SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH MALFOY BEFORE **_I_** USE AN UNFORGIVABLE ON **_YOU_**!" 

She was inches from his face. There! You did it Gin! It's gone! He knew she had spent the last of her anger because he could now hear her breathing slow and could now see tears welling up in her eyes. Oh how Draco wanted to hold her like she had held him when he had cried. Without warning Ginny started softly beating his chest with her small fists, tears streaking down her face. She ended up falling into his arms, face resting against his strong shoulders, sobbing. 

"Why do you hate me?" she managed through jagged breaths and tears. 

"I don't. You hate me; Remember?" he whispered, cradling her gently. Suddenly alarmed, Ginny took a step back. Yes, you hate me for beating up Ron… Quickly, (as he heard footfalls running inside the Great Hall heading towards the doors), he said: 

"Gin, please. Just read this, ok? And don't show it to anyone else. Please Gin, please," and shoving his journal into her arms he took off around the corner and out of sight. As soon as he barely rounded the next corner, he slightly heard Harry yell, 

"I'm gonna kill him!" 

Potter. Damn him! Draco didn't need to picture Potter comforting and holding Ginny in his arms. Oh god that had been horrible. Please let her read and understand! Please let her care for me again! He had began to get the sneaking feeling that he wasn't going to be able to live without her. And with that he returned to his frozen wasteland to wait for Ginny's reaction. To wait iced and utterly alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Gin, please. Just read this, ok? And don't show it to anyone else. Please Gin, please," and shoving his journal into her arms he took off around the corner and out of sight. 

A second later Harry burst through the doors with Ron tailing him. (The reason Harry had taken so long to come must have been because he was unfreezing Ron.) 

What had just happened? 

All she could remember was hating him -no- loathing him and yelling, then attacking him, then something she couldn't describe. When she had him pinned to the wall they were so close that when Ginny looked into his eyes she didn't see the hate and the horrible ice she had expected, but in its place desperation, want, and maybe even a little need. That's when she remembered falling into his arms crying uncontrollably and asking him why he hated her. His answer had startled her. 

"I don't hate you. -You hate me, Remember?" It had hit her then. She didn't hate him. She had been disappointed, mislead, and hurt by him, but she didn't hate him. Now she stood holding something in her arms as Harry and Ron asked her what had happened and if she was ok. She wasn't answering. 

Finally, overwhelmed and with adrenaline pumping, Harry pounded the stone wall and screamed, 

"I'm gonna kill him!" 

That's when Ginny slowly started to walk; her arms squeezing whatever was in them closely to her chest. -The only thing she planned on doing was reading, 

"Where in bloody hell are you going?" she heard Harry holler. 

"Oh me? I'm going to check on Hermione!" she had Ron reply. 

"no, not you! Ginny! Gin! Oh great! Now she's gone! HAS THE _ENTIRE_ SCHOOL GONE MAD???" …but Ginny wasn't listening. 

Read….yes…must read… that's all Ginny could do. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak or feel; all she could do was find a secluded place where she wouldn't be interrupted so that she could read. It was as if she was in a trance. As if her life depended on reading this thing; whatever it was that she was clutching so close to her heart. 

…All she knew was it had come from Draco Malfoy and that was enough to make it her top priority, though she didn't know _why._   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As soon as Ginny plopped down against something stiff, she came to her senses and looked around her to see where her feet had led her. She was relaxed to see the gentle waters, glowing green grass, and brilliant blue sky. mmm, the lake. Looing down into her lap she saw it. Draco's journal. Flipping it over in her hands, Ginny examined it. Ominous deep green painted leather with "Draco L. Malfoy" engraved in silver on the cover. The edges of the paper inside were painted silver as well, giving the journal a very noble air, Ha! More like a very _slytherin_ air. Ginny sighed and opened to the first page to find a note folded there. Hmm…. 

"Virginia,

You're the only person to ever see this. Open your heart and try to understand.

-DM" 

And then Ginny began to read. She read for three hours straight when she had to take a short break, a break to cry and sob for Draco. Oh god, how awful! She had read stories of Lucius beating Draco till he cried out for mercy then even harder just for the hell of it. She read of times when his father had attacked him and punished him for things he hadn't even done. She read of being called a disgrace and a failure or no reason at all, or for the simplest of mistakes. She read of countless and random abuse, insult, and punishment. She read stories behind physical scars Draco had and stories of how he planned to never be like his father. She had expected a daily account of who he hated and teased; but instead found Draco's soul written on each and every page. Whether it be through lyrics, stories, quotes, or his own words, Draco was bearing it all. Weeping, Ginny turned back to the journal and read till dusk; to find that things only got worse. As Draco grew older Lucius grew more violent and demanding and it wasn't just anything he demanded. Lucius Malfoy demanded perfection. Stabs of sorrow wrecked Ginny's body as she read of how he had been admiring her from afar. She read of how even though she was a Weasley, Draco found himself devising ways into her life and more importantly her heart. She suddenly understood why Draco was so cold and frozen. He wrote everything he felt here in his journal and left it there. It was too dangerous for him to carry his emotions around with him. Ginny could only imagine what that must have been like. Then she came to the latest entry and braced herself. 

"It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It's so much easier to go, Than face all this pain here all alone. Something has been taken, from deep inside of me. A secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see. Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played. 

If I could change I would.

Take back the pain I would.

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would.

If I could.

Stand up and take the blame I would.

If I could take all the shame to the grave

Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played. 

If I could change I would.

Take back the pain I would.

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would.

If I could.

Stand up and take the blame I would.

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would. 

Sometimes I remember, the darkness of my past. Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I think of letting go, and never looking back. And never moving forward, so there would be no past. Just washing it aside, all of the helplessness aside. Pretending I don't feel misplaced, is so much simpler than change.

It's so much easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb.

It's so much easier to go, than face all this pain here all alone. (Linkin Park)"

There must not be a god; because I can't believe a higher power purposely punished me to be the son of Lucius Malfoy… to live this hollow existence. To be forced to _be_ hollow. What kind of sick god would do that? Getting a good laugh at my expense? You're no god of mine, that's for sure. I'm so numb after all these years that I barely feel it when father tortures me. What's the point of feeling if you can only feel pain, misery, loneliness, and longing?

__

Later: I was so wrong. There has to be a god, for I have met his angel. With flowing red satin hair, jovient brown eyes and a milky complexion she's bound to be heaven sent. Seeing her on the floor I couldn't resist the urge to kneel down and look at her face. And lord! When we finally kissed it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The whole time I had to with hold the urge to look for wings. Where must she hide them? I was feeling so blessed to have her… when she called for Potter. Being my cold, bitter self I overreacted and I don't care to describe how. While I sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, I watched her with Potter, and it was killing me. She was _my_ angel, not his. Blood boiling, I made a horrible mistake and insulted her once more. A moment later I was actually filled with remorse and _crying_ when she came to me. –And god, this is how I know you must exist. She thanked me, your angel thanked me. She looked into my eyes and by some divine intervention she knew what I was feeling. No one has ever known how I've felt! But then of course, I had to screw it up again." Then there was an explanation of how the fight had really happened, and then Ginny read, "I've hurt her. I've hurt my angel. Now I see…. I'm not worthy of her, but by my word, I will be. I will be…

:

" Memories consume

__

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

(unless I try to start again) 

**__**

Chorus: "I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Tonight"

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again 

**__**

Chorus

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends 

**__**

Chorus

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Breaking the habit

Tonight (Linkin Park)"

I'll change everything in my life to be with her. –I've got nothing to loose anyway. I'll do anything. Hell, I'll even put up with Potter and Weasley (by that I mean Ron).

I'll do anything,

Anything…" 

Blinking dumb struck, Ginny noticed a note written to her on the next page. She read it slowly. 

"Virginia,

Let me try to explain. I caused a scene in the Great Hall to make you use up all of your anger. I'm sorry for anything I may have said or done, but it was all for you. …Everything lately has been about you. Crazy to think that we've only really known each other for one day and all of this has happened. But to tell you the truth (though you've probably already read it) you've been on my mind for a while now. Please don't just dismiss me from your life. There's something going on between us and I don't know why or what it is exactly, but I'm not sure I'm against it. Please, give me a chance. Please, take all the time you need and give this back whenever you feel like it.

- Draco Malfoy" 

Closing the journal slowly, Ginny took a deep breath. Heading back to her dorm through the dark, and finally laying in her bed, curtains drawn, Ginny sighed. Before anything had time to really register with her, Ginny fell fast asleep; clutching Draco Malfoy's journal tight to her, as if she needed it to be there. She was only barely aware of a certain invisible person sitting quietly at the end of her bed.   
  


A/N: Okay, I know that last journal entry was sooo out of character for Draco, but I promise there is a reason! Just wait! Ok, next chapter coming very soon! 

REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS, AND IF NO ONE REVIEWS I'LL GET DEPRESSED AND NOT WANT TO POST AGAIN FOR AWHILE! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. I Won't Be Ignored!

~* Frozen Fire and Burning Ice *~ 

Summary: We've all read the stories of when Draco comes across Ginny's diary, but what happens when Draco's the one with the lost diary? Will Ginny finally see through the mask of ice to the frozen fire inside Draco? The fire he's just waiting for someone to ignite. Could Ginny be that someone to open his eyes and find the key to his heart, does she want to be- would he let her be? It all starts with a run in before breakfast, and grows…   
  


Tons of questions, but please read and review!   


Rating - eh…PG-13…use of language…I tend to get carried away sometimes

E-mail: thepixiedustpoet@yahoo.com SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS FOR STORY LINE TOTALLY WELCOME! 

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I love Draco- but I claim no rights to him! …Wish I owned him and all the other wonderful characters from the wonderful Harry Potter books, but I don't. All the characters are completely J.K. R.'s! Any of the lyrics will be quoted! The band or singer will be underneath, most will be from Linkin Park, but some won't. Like I said, I own NOTHING!   


A/N: Ok. Due to some reviews and suggestions, I have something to say. This is my first fan fic, and yes, I really did get carried away too fast. I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry if it's unbelievable, but I have a promise for all of my readers. I am going to slow it all down and 'let things happen naturally'. I thank everyone for telling me the truth about my fic, and I hope that with you're reviews, it will get better. Its only my first fic, and I got really excited and nervous of what people would think, and I admit, I really did get a little _too_ carried away. The rest of this fic, and any other ones I write, will have better pacing - I promise. Also, I promise I have read the books, -the thing is: I read them all like a year ago, so I'm very sorry about the 'Crab' mix-up, and for getting Harry's eye color wrong. Thanks for pointing it out and they have been fixed. Keep reviewing, because I need to do a lot of work to make this a great fic!   


Dedication: Chris, I adore you. My writing wouldn't make any sense without your strong guidance. To Stacey, my babe, whom I got hooked on fan fics,   


AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED! Here's the long awaited Chapter Five

::rolls curtains back::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Frozen Fire & Burning Ice   


IMPORTANT: towards the end of this chapter there will be a mixture of song and writing. The song is in paranthesis, and hopefully the italics works!   


Chapter Five: I Won't Be Ignored   


Watching her sleep was comforting, but the book she held was not. Even worse was the name engraved on the cover, a certain, 'Draco L. Malfoy". What was she doing with a book with 'his' name on it? Hadn't he caused enough trouble today? Sighing, Harry laid down next to Ginny and placed an arm around her. He shouldn't be here, but he had to see her. He had meant to take off his cloak when Ginny first entered, but she seemed so dazed and tired that he figured talking would get him no where. Brushing Ginny's hair out of her eyes, Harry didn't know what to think. She was wonderful and beautiful, but she was young and sister like. (Good job your making an inner conflict for Harry! Great!) Up until now Harry had figured he would have all the time in the world to discover his true feelings for Ginny, but with all of this Draco mess flying about, he suddenly had the awful twinge that he might loose her

. 

Eyeing the book curiously, he caught himself from reaching out for it. He was a Gryffindor, and it was below him to read someone's personal journal but certainly Draco Malfoy was another case entirely. Reaching out for it, he only caught himself when Ginny stirred slightly. No, Harry. He would just have to ask Ginny about it in the morning. Rising slowly from the bed, Harry left to return to his dorms, his bed, and a restless dreamless night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke with a start. Yes, she was quite sure someone had been sitting at the end of her bed when she had fallen asleep. She even faintly remembered being wrapped in their arms for a brief period. Looking around, trying to sense if they were still there, Ginny noticed something she still had placed in her arms.   


The journal.....   


The memories came flooding back to at her. All of the beatings, his pain, his sorrow, and his love of her suddenly made sense. Suddenly Ginny had a pounding headache, and a very bad urge for some waffles. Comfort food always helped clear her mind. Who needs aspirin or potions when there's eggs and bacon? Taking a quick shower and dressing comfortably, Ginny slumped down to the Great Hall. When she entered, she found Harry brooding over a bowl of hot cereal. Harry! Who else had an invisibility cloak? Sitting softly down beside him, Ginny tapped Harry lightly on shoulder. Startled, his head popped up. Relaxing when he saw Ginny, he said in a soothing voice,   


"Morning Gin Bug." Gin Bug, she was always little Gin Bug; never Ginny, or even Virginia. 

"Morning Harry. Enjoy sitting at the end of young girls' beds in an invisibility cloak till the wee hours of the morning?" Ginny asked as she buttered her waffle. She didn't want to beat around the bush; it simply wasn't her style.

"Gin Bug, why whatever do you mean?" Harry asked slyly, a slight grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"Don't you toy around with me Harry Potter. You were sitting on my bed when I went to sleep last night, and there's no denying it. You're the only one in this school with an invisibility cloak and you very well know it." Ginny announced in a school morn manor. Then suddenly in a very secretive whisper, she added:

"Now the real question is, why?"

"First of all, you didn't fall asleep last night, you fell asleep this morning. Five hours ago exactly. Where on earth had you been?" he chastised just as she had done. Then, matching her secretive tone, leaned in to whisper:

"And secondly, I was waiting for you. We need to talk Gin Bug. I was planning on talking to you last night, but when you came in you looked so tired, I couldn't say a word. (Harry then brushed a hair out of Ginny's eyes) And then of course I noted you were hugging that blasted book. I believe the new question is, What is Ginny Weasley doing with a book with 'Draco L. Malfoy' engraved on the cover?" Harry's hardening green eyes questioned Ginny's quivering brown eyes.   


What was she going to say?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was earlier than usual for Draco to wake up, but its not as if he was sleeping anyway. The anxiety was killing him. Not wanting to be there when Ginny arrived for breakfast, Draco decided to eat early and head to the lake to sort out his nerves before he lost all hope at ever being sane again. After a brief shower and changing into his usual Sunday attire, Draco entered the Great Hall only to face what he had intended to avoid Ginny.

She was with Potter none the less. They were whispering and smiling at one another. Looking away, Draco didn't know how to react. He would simply have to grab something and head to the lake early. Darting his way around the Hufflepuff table so as to avoid being seen by Ginny, Draco snatched up a bagel and some butter. As he was placing them into his robes, he heard Ginny suddenly say in a demanding voice,

"It's none of your business Harry Potter." Raising an interested eyebrow, Draco stopped what he was doing and inched closer to the Gryffindor table. 

"It damn well is my business. When my best friend's little sister comes in at two in the morning with something of Draco Malfoy's, I say it's my business to find out what's going on. Especially since you're basically my little sister too!" Harry said, getting a little angry. Ginny reeled.

"Basically your little sister? Just because you spend time with my brother and my family, and you spend most of the summer in my house, does NOT mean you know ME." Ginny hollered. Though there weren't many people in the hall yet, those who were there were watching with entertainment. Breakfast and a show…

"Gin Bug! You mean to tell me you don't care for me?" Harry said with such a mix of fear and anger it was hard to tell which was greater.

"No. I do care for you; but you're acting just like Ron, and I can't stand it! Every man in my life has felt the need to protect me and tell me what's good for me! Well I'm sick of it! I'm old enough to hold my own! If I want to come in super late with Draco Malfoy's journal, I WILL! AND NEITHER YOU NOR RON OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER WILL STOP ME!" Ginny had tried to control her anger, but was failing miserably. Draco sat down, planning on listening to the rest of the fight.

"Gin Bug. We only want what's best for you. When you came in late I got worried, and what with everything happening with Draco, you can only understand how it felt to see you hugging his journal. I was only worried about you. " Harry was amazing calm and gentle as he stroked Ginny's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Gin Bug, " Harry whispered lightly, adding,

"…I would die if anything happened to you."

Draco turned to look at Ginny. Everyone knew Ginny had the largest crush on Potter, but now it looked like Potter liked her back. Watching as her eyes filled with tears, he had to strain his ears to hear Ginny whisper,

"What are you trying to say Harry?"

"That even though I don't know everything about you, I know enough to realize you're the best thing that ever happened to me…" taking Ginny's hand in his, Harry added softly, looking her in the eyes, 

"Gin Bug, I think I'm falling for you." 

And then it happened. Pulling Ginny's face up to his, Harry kissed her. It took every drop of Draco's self-restraint to keep from socking Potter right there. He could feel his blood begin to boil under his skin. Perfect timing Potter! PERFECT FUCKING TIMING! Steaming, Draco watched as the kiss ended and Ginny opened her mouth to speak,

"A lot of guys are feeling that way lately…" And with a weak smile she slowly got up and slipped out of the hall. Immediately on his feet, Draco followed.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he couldn't just let Ginny get away. He had to do something.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the door close with a soft 'click' Ginny slumped down into one of the many abandoned desks. Sighing, Ginny buried her head in her arms. The soft 'click' of the door opening and closing never even registered with her until she heard him speak.

"Virginia?" came his velvety, silky smooth voice. Without looking Ginny knew he was sitting in a desk a few rows over. He had distanced himself from her. He must have seen…"I guess you saw what just happened." She said, lifting her face to his, he looked so different. He was dressed the same, but his hair was loose and falling into his face, and his tie was hanging from his neck. He seemed so much more like a human then than any other time Ginny could remember.

"Yes." he said, looking down soberly at the desk. When he didn't say anything else, Ginny continued,

"Quite a soap opera we've got going here…" he only slumped further down into his chair. For some reason, Ginny didn't see him as a Malfoy, but as a hurt little boy. 

"He really likes you. … you like him… and I just thought that you should know one thing." Ginny watched as he sat up straight and took a deep breath, as if what he was going to do was taking every bit of strength he had.

"Just know that while I care you too (here Draco locked eyes with Ginny as if to stress the importance of those words), I'll respect whatever decision you make. Whether you choose me or Potter, I'll understand. You have to do what's best for you Virginia. No matter what happens, I'll stand by your decision." Ginny couldn't believe it. She had expected him to tell her that Potter was a horrible twat and he was the only guy for her, but he hadn't.

He was being truly sincere; and suddenly without rethinking what she was doing, she over to him and pulled Draco into a hug. When she finally did come to her senses, she didn't pull away. She realized she felt at home in his arms. 

When the familiar blasts of cool chills started to spread through her body, Ginny smiled and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. His embrace was refreshing and calming. Charming really.

His style was charming.

His hair was charming.

His voice was charming.

His eyes were charming.

His lips were charming.

His smile was charming.

His hands were charming.

His skin was charming.

His body was charming… 

Charming wasn't even the word I could use to describe him, Draco was perfect…

The way he felt for her not as friend, but as more…

more….

much, much, more…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding her to him, casually running his hand along her back, Draco couldn't think of a better feeling in the world. She laid her head down on his shoulder as her burning wafts of warmth drifted back into his frozen body. The shards of ice that clung to his heart began to melting and fall away. As he held her, Draco felt her mind begin to wander, and he wasn't sure how long they had been hugging, but after what seemed like only moments she pulled away. Understanding, he gently whispered, 

"You've got a lot to think about. Take your time and make sure you're doing what's best for you." standing and lifting her face to look up at him, he finished. 

"I believe in you Virginia. I believe you'll make the best decision." And then after brushing her cheek with the back of his palm, Draco left. 

Hopefully, _he_ had made the right decision just then. Sure, he knew he could have told her that Potter was useless and that he was the only one for her, but that wouldn't have been the right thing to do. He had to let her make the decision on her own. But since when had Malfoy's done 'the right thing'? He didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he was already changing…

… Just hurry Ginny. Draco started heading outside towards the lake. …Hurry Ginny.

… he wasn't sure he could last much longer.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn't wanted him to go, but she knew that he needed to. She had to make her decision, and while Draco had given her all the time she needed, she knew Harry would be impatient and expect feedback from the kiss very soon. She didn't like the feeling of being rushed into the decision, and started off thinking things over in a very foul mood. 

She was alone here, and it was a good place to think. No one knew where this place was expect Draco, and she knew he wasn't going to be coming to find her anytime soon. There was nothing to distract her thoughts and no one to interrupt her. This was the perfect place to make her decision, and she planned on staying here until she had chosen. But who knew how long that could take?

First things first. Ginny decided to list the pros of dating each boy. She walked up to the front desk, and found parchment, quill and ink. Right, pros of Draco: ….pros of dating Draco… oh there were so many! His kisses, his touch, his smile, getting to know the real him, those soothing frozen breezes he sent into her, his eyes, …the list would go on forever. She had to concentrate. Ok, I'll try listing the pros of dating Harry: …oh Merlin, they were both so wonderful that listing the pros of dating each wasn't going to get her anywhere. Crumbling the piece of paper, Ginny got out a fresh one and wrote:

"Cons of dating each:

Harry:

He gets hurt in quidditch

He ends up treating me like a little sister

Ron kills him

Cho Chang suddenly likes him and he dumps me.

We never get to know each other beyond school and pleasantries.

We break up and he doesn't feel comfortable around me, and I'm shunned away from the Dream Team, and summers with him become a living hell.

He graduates before me, leaving me all alone for a full year.

I choose him, and end up liking Draco more.   


Draco:

He gets hurt in quidditch.

Ron kills him.

My parents find out, and try to make me break up with him.

All of my brothers try to kill him.

The school teases us.

All the Slytherin girls torture me.

I'm shunned by my fellow Gryffindors.

He's shunned by his fellow Slytherins.

He ends up not being the man I thought he was.

His parents find out.

They try to kill him.

…they try to kill me"   


That was it. Right there. She had no choice. It was just too dangerous to date Draco Malfoy. His father finding out would surely mean death plots for either him, or her. - maybe both. His father would die if he knew Draco was 'disgracing' the Malfoy name by dating a Weasley. But then When Ginny took out a new sheet of parchment to write a letter to Draco, she suddenly got a piercing pain in her heart. 

I love him more than I love Harry. What am I doing? I can't be afraid to take a chance! it wasn't just any chance though. This was her life, his life at risk. She had to do it

'But you love him!' came a voice from her heart. Ginny knew she did, knew she wanted him, but couldn't have him. Harry was fabulous too. It's not as if she was settling; although that's exactly what it felt like. When it came down to it, dating Draco was just too dangerous. Plus, maybe no she could get to know Harry better, and Draco had said he would understand her decision…. 

But as Ginny sat and wrote to Draco, something deep inside of her knew he wouldn't understand.

…something knew this was a mistake. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had missed lunch, but he wasn't hungry. It was as if the anxiousness and worry had replaced his hunger. He had his ebony black cloak draped around him as he laid a few feet from the water's edge. Occasionally he would skip a rock across the water's glassy surface, but soon lost interest as the time passed. Right now he was laying propped up on his elbows, one leg stretched out and one knee bent looking into the sky. Nothing was comforting him. He couldn't organize a single thought and he was beginning to become impatient. This was pure sick torture, the wait was killing him. He had been at the lake for hours now, but apparently Gin was still thinking things over. He was just considering going to find her (just to see how things were coming along) when an owl plopped down beside him. It looked utterly exhausted and Draco could see why. The poor owl had his journal lashed to its stomach. Temporally disappointed with Gin for putting the bird through torture instead of giving the journal to him in person, Draco un-strapped the journal and watched the delighted owl fly away to some well deserved rest. On top of the journal was a letter that he opened excitedly. It read:

"Dear Draco,

I want to apologize for taking so long to make up my mind; I know it must have been hard for you to wait. I had to think long and hard about things, and these are the conclusions I've reached:

~ that I care for you… a lot, but that caring for you is dangerous...

Draco, I've had to think of how your father would react to our lov… seeing each other. You have to admit that things would get very ugly. I care for you Draco, even more than Harry, but it's too dangerous, I'd be putting both of our lives at risk. So many things have happened so fast that I wasn't sure what to do at first. But now I know this is the best decision for me. You told me that you would understand any choice I made and I hope that you do. Please forgive me.

~ Yours Always,

Virginia Weasley"   


Slowly, Draco felt his heart crack into tiny pieces and fall apart. His body became cold and teaming with anger, hate, and above all, jealousy. He could have understood if she had said that she loved Potter more or that she didn't want to face the teasing the Slytherin girls would put her through; but he could NOT understand her being afraid to love him, especially because of his father. Draco's father had already made his life a living hell and now he had just succeeded in scaring away the one person Draco was beginning to have actually feelings for. Lucius had just frightened away Draco's last hope and without even knowing it. Furious, Draco felt the ice in his veins begin to pulse throughout his whole body. Potter would NOT win because of this. Draco's eyes snapped back to the letter. Potter had won by technicality. Ginny loved him, but was going to be with Potter. It didn't make sense. Ginny couldn't seriously expect to tell him that she loved him, then expect him to let her go off with another guy did she? Slamming the journal closed Draco leaped to his feet. Potter couldn't win. Draco couldn't help that Ginny was right about his father. He couldn't help that his father probably would try to have them killed. It's not like Draco was his father. Draco could only love her; he could only be himself.   


__

"I am

A little bit of loneliness

A little bit of disregard

A handful of complaints

But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars"   


He was stalking back to the castle. It wasn't fair. He wasn't his father. He couldn't control his father; he was his own person.… and he wanted Ginny.   


__

"I am

What I want you to want

What I want you to feel

But it's like 

No matter what I do

I can't convince you

To just believe this is real."   


Draco busted through the doors and into the castle. She was putting him aside to be with Potter all because of something he couldn't control. She was pretending she didn't care for him. She was refusing to be his… she was rejecting him.   


__

"So I let you go

watching you 

turn your back like you always do

face away and pretend that I'm not

but I'll be here

'cause you're all I got"   


He was sprinting down the halls looking for her. He would find her and whether Potter was there or not he was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to tell how she had changed everything.   


__

"I can't feel

the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I WON'T BE IGNORED!

Time won't heal

This damage anymore.

Don't turn your back on me,

I WON'T BE IGNORED!"   


She wasn't going to get away this easily. A simple letter saying that she loved him and was too afraid to do anything about it sure as hell wasn't going to make Draco Malfoy back down! Striding down the halls, he was beginning to get annoyed at not seeing anyone around. Then it hit him. Hogsmeade. Today was a Hogsmeade day!   


__

"I am

a little bit insecure

a little unconfident

cause you don't understand

I do what I can

But sometimes I don't make sense"   


He raced to his dormitories and grabbed his broom. He didn't care that it was a rule and he wasn't supposed to fly there. He had to find Ginny and make her understand what was meant to be…   
  


__

"I am

what you never want to say

but I've never had a doubt

it' like no matter what I do

I can't convince you

For once just to hear me out"   


She was going to listen to everything he had to say; she owed him at least that. He was slicing through the air, now half way there, now half way to Ginny…   


__

"So I let you go

watching you

turn your back like you always do

face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here

Cause you're all I got"   


He was there finally and leaping from his broom, leaving it where it was hovering above the ground. Ginny was going to hear him out. She was going to listen and give him a chance even if he had to tie her down and make her listen!   


__

"I can't feel

the way I did before

don't turn your back on me

I WON'T BE IGNORED!"   


Racing down the main shopping block, Draco screamed as loud as he possible could,

"Ginny! Ginny where are you? Virginia!"

Shoving people out of his way and searching in shop windows he called her name over and over.   


__

"Time won't heal

this damage anymore"   


Then he saw a flash of fiery red hair a few shops down entering a small pub.

"GINNY!" he hollered, sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him!

"GINNY!"

__

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME"

He was coming up on the pub…   
  


__

"I WON'T BE IGNORED!!!"   


Draco flung the heavy oak doors wide open, illuminating the dark room.

__

"NO!

HEAR ME OUT NOW!"

Scanning the table, his heart broken heart skipped a beat when he finally spotted her in the back.

__

"YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME!"

Draco strode over to the table and caught everyone by surprise. He never took his eyes from Ginny's when Ron and Harry jumped up.

__

"YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME!"

Ginny look terrified, but excited.

__

"LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Draco grabbed Ginny up from the table and into his arms.

__

"RIGHT NOW!"

Before anyone could protest Draco had swept her outside of the pub and into a small, dark, narrow alley. He put her down and pinned her to the wall.

__

"YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME

LIKE IT OR NOT

RIGHT NOW!

I WON'T BE IGNORED!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

~the song is from Linkin Park

~wow, state tests, district tests, finals, 2 books, and essays to write, plus a social calendar and you guys have an idea of why it took so long for me to post. But hey, I made this chapter really long!

~only one more week left to school, and then I can write all the time and post like every week! 

~Also, to all the reviewers that didn't like the Ron/Hermione stuff: I won't mention them as a couple very often. The story isn't about their relationship. 

~ok, its really late on a school night & I have tests tomorrow! Hope you like it! Please review and/or e-mail me! 


	6. Burning Ice

****

~* Frozen Fire and Burning Ice *~   


E-mail: **thepixiedustpoet@yahoo.com** SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS FOR STORY LINE TOTALLY WELCOME! 

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I love Draco - but I claim no rights to him! …Wish I owned him and all the other characters from the wonderful Harry Potter books, but I don't. All the characters are completely J.K. R.'s! Any of the lyrics will be quoted! The band or singer will be underneath, most will be from Linkin Park, but some won't. Like I said, I own NOTHING! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Keep reviewing, because I need to do a lot of work to make this a great fic! 

****To those who asked about lyrics: listen to the radio, and go through all of your fave CDs, and try to relate songs to something Ginny or Draco might say or feel. For instance, I love Linkin Park, and I thought 'I Won't Be Ignored' would be great for Draco, and 'pumpkinpiebaby', and 'sierradogbaby' seem to have agreed! ~*::kisses to you guys!::*~ 

****LOVE TO INCOGNITO!

Dedication: Chris, I adore you. My writing wouldn't make any sense without your strong guidance. To Stacey, my babe, whom I got hooked on fan fics, and Andrew, who wouldn't leave me alone so I could write this chapter for you guys! Everyone boo at Andrew! ::boo!!!:: and Brian, who also wouldn't let me type, (even as I try to right now) boo him too! ::boo!:: 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter Six: Explanations and Evaluations   


"EXPLAIN!" Draco bellowed fiercely.

"What?" Ginny gasped rattled and confused, though obviously excited. Draco had her pinned against a stonewall in a small dead end alley, with little chance of escape, but she didn't care at the moment. He was acting so wild, so crazy, so unlike a Malfoy that she was dying to see what would happen next. 

"GINNY!" came Harry's voice from around the corner. 

Reeling, Draco let out a monstrous growl and whipped around pulling out his wand with one hand, and keeping Ginny pressed to the wall with the other. Flicking his wrist about madly and muttering insanely under his breath, instantly a stonewall appeared, barring the only exit the dead end alley offered. He snapped his wand back into his robes and quipped around to face Ginny. 

"EXPLAIN!" he yelled once more.

"Explain what!?!?" Ginny replied, thoroughly confused. Draco took a few deep breaths as he leaned against the opposite stone wall. This was no was no way to win her heart. Draco rested his forehead against the hard stone and tried to gather his thoughts. Suddenly his adrenaline was gone, and he was growing extremely tired. When he didn't answer Ginny took it upon her self to speak:

"If anyone should be explaining it's you. Where are we?" she asked looking about nervously. Draco laughed gently as he ran his finger along the stone pattern of the wall. He hadn't been thinking and acted on instinct when he heard Harry's voice. Amazing what a wizard with jealousy could do. 

"We're in the dead end alley just outside the pub. (Here the corners of Draco's lips began to tug into a smile) I just built another wall to block the only exit. From the other side the alley looks like the same dead end it's always been. One of my better ideas I dare say." Draco said. He knew it wasn't a real wall, but telling Ginny it was made him fell a little more in control of what was happening. It was just an illusion but it gave him power over her. As long as she didn't try to touch it… Suddenly he chuckled lightly, and added:

"Don't worry about it." Draco gave the wall a worried glance, then returned his gaze to Ginny. She had her head tilted to one side, giving the new 'wall' a quick look over. Her eyes quickly narrowed, and then Draco could have sworn he saw her smirk, but it left her lips too soon for him to be sure. She didn't know it was an illusion, did she? Oh hell, now she was just going to leave and go back to Potter… Draco looked down in defeat.

"But how Malfoy? Building a wall with magic can take hours and requires enormous magical skill and years of training and practice. Even then they can only be done quickly in a time of great need." Ginny said cautiously. She knew the wall was a fake, but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to leave just then.

Draco looked up at her slowly. 

"Oh, but I am in a time of great need." He whispered, locking eyes with her. His cold silver caved in to show a hollowness and an emptiness that only Ginny understood. 

"What could a Malfoy ever need?" Ginny said, dropping her eyes to her feet. The mere sight of him was bewitching to a girl. Locks of his silver hair had fallen into his beautiful face, framing his powerful features in small sharp icicles. His robes were open and barely hanging from his handsome shoulders. His strong, toned build shone bold through his tight black underclothes. She watched him leaning against the wall, head down, arms crossed over his hard chest, brooding over her question. Intoxicating, purely intoxicating. She was loosing her wits just looking at him. He was so sexy just standing there mulling it all over trying to find the perfect answer.

"My father would say a Malfoy needs nothing. But I disagree." Draco stepped to her side and took her hand in his. Shots of icy pleasure pulsed from the contact into her palm.

"This Malfoy needs love." Ginny's eyes widened but remained looking down. Somewhere deep inside Ginny knew that if he kissed her, she was going to give in immediately. Swallowing gently, Draco continued.

"This Malfoy needs…" he cupped her face in his gentle hand, and brought her eyes to his. He took a breath and his eyebrows furrowed. Ginny held her breath. One kiss and she knew she'd cave and be his forever… one kiss and her life would be in the hands of the enemy…

"This Malfoy needs you." Ginny's breath quickened and a tear rolled down her soft cheek. This was so unlike him. He was always the one that never let an emotion penetrate his frozen exterior. He was the one that was always calm, cool, and collected. What could possible be making him act so different? 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said, as another tear dripped down her cheek.

"To love you Ginny, to love you." Draco leaned down and kissed away the second tear. He felt Ginny take in a ragged breath and shake slightly. That wasn't the answer she'd suspected at all. He was being so caring, so gentle, so loving with her. He pulled a stand of scarlet hair from her face and kissed it back. His gorgeous features were so soft and smooth when he acted like this. He was so… wonderful…

"You can't. It's too dangerous." Her words were cracked and mixed with sobs as the tears began to flow freely from her fractured eyes. Draco's heart leapt. 'It's too dangerous' didn't mean she didn't love him. 

"I can if you'd let me. All of that other stuff doesn't mean a thing. I'd love you with all of my heart, if only you'd let me Virginia," he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and spoke into her ear in a worried, wanting whisper, "If only you'd let me." Then, slowly, naturally, Draco leaned in for the kiss…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storming around his dorm, throwing things at random just to watch them shatter and hit the ground broken, Draco laughed despite himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or kill her. The girl was purely infuriating and yet utterly addictive. The more she pushed him away the more he despised and desired her. He just wanted to shake her madly and make her act normal!!! 

Any other girl in the school would have collapsed into his arms after a line like, 'I'd love you with all of my heart, if only you'd let me.' But not Ginny. No, no, she had to be different from the rest! She just _refused_ to be his! She had to be a Weasley and make everything difficult! Squeezing a glass figure tightly he looked down at it, Draco smiled and threw it across the room with a course laugh. But that's why he liked her so much. Just look at the effect she had on him! No other girl in the world could upset him to this extent. No other girl, not one could infuriate him to no end like Ginny did. Gently chuckling, Draco flopped belly first onto his bed. She was so…so...gah! There was no word! Ginny Weasley was _so_ one of a kind, _so _unique, that there was yet a word to describe her perfection. 

Scolding himself, he began to rethink just what had gone wrong. Why hadn't Ginny caved? Growling, he rolled over onto his back and began to remember…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can if you'd let me. All of that other stuff doesn't mean a thing. I'd love you with all of my heart, if only you'd let me Virginia," he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and spoke into her ear in a worried, wanting whisper, "If only you'd let me." Then, slowly, naturally, Draco leaned in for the kiss…

"Wow. You really brought out the big guns for that one, didn't you?" Ginny said, her voice dripping in mockery as she stepped away from him. Draco was stunned; had she actually just rejected him…_again_?

"No, really, I'm impressed. I didn't know Malfoy's got mushy. It's nice to know you'd 'love me with all your heart if only I'd let you'. But here's the thing. I'm not going to let you." Her voice was so firm and so harsh that Draco had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare. 

"You must be joking." He said dumbstruck.

"I assure you I'm not." Ginny had suddenly become very calm and collected. It was eery. She was normally so hot tempered, but now, now she was cool and poised.

"You see Malfoy, all of that 'other stuff' you so recklessly refer to as, 'not really mattering', happens to mean a great deal to me." Ginny leaned against a stone wall and began examining her nails.

"W-w-w-what matters to you?" Draco stuttered, completely lost. Ginny cringed at his poor articulation, and became very interested in braiding her hair.

"Well, take for instance, my friends. If I were to become 'involved' with you, all of my friends would try to be understanding, but end up thinking me a traitor, and probably shun me little by little until I was just a distant memory." Draco made an uncontested huff, and Ginny sighed and moved onto the next braid.

"Or, for example, we'll look at my family. My brothers would be furious, my mother would rant and rave, and my father would be beside himself trying to settle everyone down. My family means more than anything to me, and the thought of loosing them because I let my emotions get the better of me, doesn't make me eager to go flying into your arms. And lord, don't even get me started on Harry!" Draco, now even more stunned and upset opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a very stern Ginny.

"You're not understanding a word of this, are you?" she asked, then walked up to him, and spoke as a teacher would to a toddler,

"There's simply too much to loose. It would simply upset too many of the people I care most for. Too much bad would come of it. It's too dangerous." Then, with a smirk (which wasn't far off from the trade mark Malfoy smirk) she added, 

"_You're_ too dangerous." She smiled weakly, looked around, then finished,

"Now, if you don't mind, I've got shopping to do."

Even though he had wanted to give her a good slap and yell at her a good deal, she simply walked through the wall (which vanished at her contact) and left him alone to think about what just happened. There was so much floating around in his brain that nothing was working the way it was supposed to. His mouth wouldn't open, his legs wouldn't budge. He was stuck there, watching as she waltzed right around the corner, shouting over her shoulder (not even bothering to look back at him),

"See you at school!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing he knew, he was in his dormitory, smashing things around. Groaning, Draco got up and dressed for bed. Somehow it had turned dark out and he had missed dinner. That made two missed meals, three if you didn't count his measly breakfast. There simply wasn't enough time to eat and think of Ginny. She took up the whole of his consciousness. After slipping into a pair of black silk sleeping pants, he crawled into his plush bed and laid looking up at the ornate ceiling. Ginny had surprised him today. She had acted so, so Slytherin like. She was so fiery on the outside, but frozen on the inside. She was the exact opposite of him. Chuckling slightly, Draco rolled over onto his side. Heh, opposites do attract. And oh- was he ever attracted to Ginny Weasley. She was just like burning ice…

'What a moron. What the hell is that supposed to mean?' he asked himself.

'Burning ice? What kind of bloody sense does that make Draco?' God how he needed sleep. Talking to himself was always a sure sign that he was at his wits end. He loved it though. All of this restlessness and insane chatter was over Ginny. He absolutely loved the affect she had on him, though tomorrow he was sure he'd hate it. If he couldn't find the time to eat, how on earth was he going to find time to listen to his lessons? Classes tomorrow were going to be torture. 

'Not for Potter' said the small sinister voice in the back of his head. No, of course not for Potter. Potter would have a fabulous day, walking around thinking he'd found himself a gorgeous new girlfriend. Draco sat bolt right in his bed, his anger pulsing throughout his body. Without Ginny Draco was in a frozen hell. Even now as his body temperature rose, he could feel the frostbitten wind biting into his thick skin. The subzero temperature choked his lungs and his breath hastened. Tomorrow Ginny and Potter would be happy, _together_. -Well not if Draco had anything to do with it! He would not suffer in hell alone! They would not get away with banishing him into a feeling less existence! Draco flew forward and punched his bed post, almost breaking it into two. The mere thought of them walking down the halls hand in hand, or calling each other pet names, or cuddling by the Gryffindor fire made his blood boil. They would suffer if it was the last thing he did!! 

Right as he was putting together a truly rotten ruthless ploy to torture the pair of happy love birds, he stopped. Draco got up and looked at himself in a nearby mirror. His face was rock hard and his eyes carried a demented gleam. 

No wonder why people like Ginny didn't want anything to do with him. As of right now he looked and even felt murderous. If he was ever going to convince Ginny into risking her life to be with him, Draco was going to have to change. And he wasn't going to have to change the little things, he was going to have to change _everything_. 

Tomorrow would mark a new day. Tomorrow something big was going to happen. Tomorrow would be a day all at Hogwarts would remember for years to come. Tomorrow was sure to make his father red with rage…

Draco made an entry in his journal, then collapsed onto his bed, and fell fast sleep…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Is it short for such a long wait?? Want more people to boo for making me too busy to write? Here's a few: Nikole, Christina, Stephanie, and Dustin! Please review!   


Check out 'Ron had to Pee' for some laughs. It's by me and my friend Koley Kat, and posted under her pen name.

Also, for more D/G action, check out, 'When You're Gone'. That's by Koley Kat and me as well, and also posted under her name.   


-Both can be found at www.fanfiction.net   


P.S.

I LOVE SIRIUS BLACK! If anyone had any good fan fic with him in them, please drop me a line! 


	7. A Warning

****

~* Frozen Fire and Burning Ice *~ 

E-mail: **thepixiedustpoet@yahoo.com** SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS FOR STORY LINE TOTALLY WELCOME! 

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I love Draco - but I claim no rights to him! …Wish I owned him and all the other characters from the wonderful Harry Potter books, but I don't. All the characters are completely J.K. R.'s! Any of the lyrics will be quoted! The band or singer will be underneath, most will be from Linkin Park, but some won't. Like I said, I own NOTHING! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Keep reviewing, because I need to do a lot of work to make this a great fic! 

Dedication: Chris, you're my hero too! J 

And to all the readers. Please bear with me in the next couple of weeks, I've got to read 3 books before school starts, and I've been putting it off. I'm going to try very hard to continue to update, but as I said earlier, please be patient!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

WARNING: SOME HERMIONE/RON IN THIS ONE!

Chapter Seven: A Warning

Ginny turned the corner like nothing had happened. She had such a surge of pride and power that she didn't feel like herself at all. As she entered the pub she had a flashback to her first year…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was rocking back and forth nervously on her heels when Professor McGonagall called her name. Her breath hitched as she sat down on the small stool. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She didn't think she was brave enough for Gryffindor, smart enough for Ravenclaw, or sinister enough for Slytherin; though she was definitely too outgoing and opinionated for Hufflepuff. Ginny had spent a great deal of the summer trying to decide which house she _wanted _to be in, and she had decided Gryffindor. Not because all of brothers were in it, but because Harry Potter was. Ever since she had set eyes on him, Harry Potter had been her obsession. Now, sitting on the wooden stool, she listened as the hat began to speak to her. 

"hmm, interesting… difficult, but interesting. You my dear are very rare, very rare indeed. You'd do so well in all of the houses, its hard to pick just one."

"Even Hufflepuff?" Ginny thought.

"Yes well, they could teach you a thing or two your temper. Though it seems you're more in control of that area than any of your brothers were…"

Ginny sighed. Of course she was different than her brothers. She was a girl!

"haha, you've got quite the slytherin bite as well. I can see it here. You think you're better than some not because of wealth but because of your mind. You'd fit in perfectly if I were to place you in Slytherin house…"

Lord how her mother would hate that.

"but it's that love of your intelligence that makes you well suited for Ravenclaw as well…"

"Can we at least agree on one thing, not Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked the hat quietly under her breath.

"Alright then, not Hufflepuff. Hmm, I'm leaning between Gryffindor and Slytherin…."

'Just like Harry!' Ginny thought to herself.

"ah, yes, Mr. Potter. He seems to be in many of your thoughts. Perhaps you would like to join Mr. Potter and your brother in Gryffindor?" The hat asked in an ominous tone, as if it knew Ginny was truly in love with him and didn't care what house Ron was in, as long as she was close to Harry.

"Yes please," She whispered as a blush crept up her neck.

"ah, then it's Gryffindor, but before I make it official, let me warn: You've chosen one house for now, and you seem pretty sure, but in years to come you'll want to choose another, as your heart will be torn. No longer will things be simple, no longer will they be plain; it's then that you'll find that love can only be won through pain. Soon you'll know that life is not a dream, and no one is what they seem. Listen to me now, and listen to me well. One day you'll be the one saving the enemy from hell. Burn my words into your brain- never let them fade. For the first move has already been made." Shocked and now alarmed, Ginny didn't know what to say.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed and was lifted from her head. As she sat down at the house table she had no idea what the sorting house had meant and decided to put it out of her mind for now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did I know how important that speech would be! Ginny plopped down next to Hermione. 

"Ginny! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, grasping her arm.

"Oh yes, I'm quite fine," Ginny said smiling brilliantly. Lying came had come naturally to her, but with brothers like Fred and George it was only to be expected. Ginny looked around the table and noticed Harry and Ron were still gone. 

"The boys ran off to save you the second they realized what had happened. They'll come back in a few minutes after they remember they up and left me to pay the bill." Hermione smiled weakly, then continued,

"Listen Ginny, I don't know why Malfoy grabbed you up like that but I know it had to have been urgent. Malfoy never acts that rash. If he had simply wanted to talk to you he would have been sneaky about it. You don't have to tell me what happened, but if you do I might be able to help you out when the guys get back." Ginny chuckled at the thought of Ron's probably now red face. Thinking for a moment, Ginny replied,

"I have something that he wants." Hermione's eyebrow raised and she looked at Ginny quizzically.

"What does he want?" Ginny''s lips pulled into a definite smirk, before answering:

"My love Hermione, he wants my love." Ginny leaned back into the soft booth as the sorting hat's words pulsed in her mind… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was still in her laid back position when Harry and Ron came barging in. Ron took one look at Ginny daydreaming and lost it.

"GINNY WEASLEY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME JUST HAPPENED? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO RELAXED ABOUT IT?" he hollered. Other customers of the small pub looked up for a brief moment then went back to what they were doing. I the wizarding world everyone was busy with their own lives and didn't care who was yelling at who in the middle of a pub, especially if they were teenagers. Harry dashed over to sit by Ginny, forcing Hermione to scoot along the booth to the other side. Taking her hands in his Harry looked Ginny in the eye, clearly more concerned that she was alright than what Ron was ranting about.

"Shut-up Ron!" Harry yelled suddenly. Ron simply collapsed into the booth obviously glad he had an excuse to sit down and take a rest. Hermione let him lay down and rest his head in her lap as she played with his soft red hair. 

"Ok Ginny, explain," Ron said, after he'd cooled down a little.

"There's nothing to explain Ron. Apparently Blaise told him I had started a nasty rumor about him and he just wanted to sort it all out. We talked like civil adults for a few moments, then after everything had been explained, he promptly apologized for his behavior and that was that." Ginny said annoyed. What was it with everyone wanting her to _explain?_ Harry gave her hands a gentle squeeze and pulled her sideways onto his lap. With his arms wrapped around her Harry leaned his forehead against Ginny's lightly and whispered, 

  
"Please don't disappear like that again…I wouldn't be able to handle it…if -if someone else I loved were to …just …disappear…I" His voice was cracking and Ginny could feel him physically shaking. He held her more tightly and raised his head to look her in the eye. Hermione looked up just in time to know they needed a private moment. Gently shoving Ron off the seat, she ushered him away, quieting his protests with sharp gabs in the ribs.

"When it first hit me that you were gone I realized that I can't protect you all the time. It's going to be dangerous for you if we, well, I hope I'm not jumping the gun here, but if we started dating. There are a lot of people out there who would do anything to hurt me or anyone I care for… and I would die if anything were to ever happen to you Gin Bug." Ginny knew he was being completely sincere, but she couldn't help but think that most of this protection stuff came from loosing Sirius. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm hug before answering,

"You don't have to protect me Harry. I can take care of myself. Besides, you're not the only one looking out for me. You know my brother, I've got all the protection I'll ever need." Harry was calming down slightly and even laughed at the mention of the Weasley clan. 

"I suppose you're right." Harry finally laid back and let Ginny rest on his chest.

"Gin Bug?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Is that really what happened with Malfoy?" Harry pulled her up closer and brushed a hair back from her face. Ginny didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

"More or less. Don't worry about it." she said giving Harry one more warm hug before getting up.

"I'd better get back to the castle, Snape's given us another monster essay." Harry frowned remembering he had an essay as well. 

"He's given us one too. I've got to find Hermione and convince her to help me, like usual." He said smiling. Ginny's stomach dropped and it wasn't because she was swooning. She felt awful. She had declined Draco and yet she was still lying and deceiving her friends because of him. 

"Well I've got to find Collin. He's a genius when it come to Potions class." Harry gave her an odd look.

"Strange, I was under the impression Snape failed every Gryffindor." He smiled lightly and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Wait here. I'll grab Ron and Hermione and we'll bring you back to the castle so you can find Collin." Harry disappeared for a few moments then arrived back with the rest of the 'Dream Team'. They headed out to the castle, but as they passed a certain small dead end alley, Ginny slowed her pace and sighed. Her thoughts difted back to the image of Draco leaning against the stone wall, his robes open and his silver hair hanging down in his face. Her heart skipped a beat even at the memory. The boy certainly knew how to stir up trouble.

"…your heart will be torn… love can only be won through pain… you'll be the one saving the enemy from hell…" echoed in her mind as Harry grasped her hand and they continued back to the castle…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the pub, sitting at a table behind the one Ginny and Harry had been at, Pansy glared into her butterbeer. 

"So Draco wants _her_ love, ay?"

She downed the rest of her drink, paid her tab, and left the pub…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok, that's it for a week. I'm going out of town and won't be able to write more! Aren't you just dying to know what Pansy is up to? Heh, review and tell me if you like where I'm going with all of this, or if I've just thoroughly confused you…


End file.
